The Young, the Foolish, and the Dead
by Polarized Penmanship
Summary: When Edward Elric returns from Creata three years late, his brother Alphonse feels that something is not right. Al's suspicions are soon confirmed as a half-dead Mei shows up at their doorstep, proclaiming that her clan has fallen and the 'situation' in Xing is worsening. The 'situation' happens to be the outbreak of alchemical war and rebellion. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Full summary:** When Edward Elric returns from Creta three years late, his brother Alphonse feels that something is not right. Al's suspicions are soon confirmed as a bleeding, half-dead Mei shows up at their doorstep, proclaiming that her clan has fallen and the 'situation' in Xing is worsening. Soon Al is thrown, along with several other favorite characters, into a new Xing, filled with violent alchemic war, dangerous rebels, merciless terrorists and worst of all, horrifying mutations that cause hallucinations, excruciating pain, and eventually, without fail, death. Can Ed, Al, Winry and several others keep themselves and their love ones safe in this terrible new world? Will they even keep their humanity? Or will they, and all their loved ones, simply die a meaningless death in a war that could have been stopped before it even begun? **Additional characters:** Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Ling Yao, Lan Fan. **Pairings:** EdWin, Royai, Cutesy!AlMei **Warnings: **War, occasional appearance of an OC, and Badass!Winry

**A/N: Yes! This is finally posted! I've been thinking of this and writing and re-writing the first chapter over and over and over and ugggh I'm so slooow. Lack of inspiration and writers block don't help either, and apparently I can't write for Ed or Winry at all, I always gravitate towards Al's POV. Trust me. Al wasn't even supposed to be in this fic, and now he's a main character. ;A; I also find writing author's notes and extras so much easier than the actual story it's **_**funny**_**. This author's note is a stream of random blabble that's in my head, and the fic is a bunch of formulated ideas that I had to struggle to write. Sigh.**

**Enough rants. Welcome to 'The Young, the Foolish, and the Dead', my first fic that's actually going to be work to write. And it's going to be longer than an oneshot! Yes!**

**Anyway, I'm proud as hell of this idea, so if you do leave a review (please please please please), try to make it positive. If you must say something negative, please put it in the form of constructive criticism. If you can't do that and just want to say I sucked like a black hole (except black holes don't **_**actually**_** suck), please don't bother, I'm actually scared of black holes (they're creepy, ok?).**

**I appreciate that you're reading this; I hope that you will follow! Updates will come out once every week or two, sorry. I don't have enough spare time to write a lot. I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS IF YOU ARE INTRESTED PLEASE CONTACT ME VIA PM OR REVIEW.**

**Edit: I re-uploaded this because I had accidently uploaded my rough draft instead of my revised copy -_-**

**I also changed the name from 'Under the Blood-Stained Sky' to 'The Young, the Foolish, and the Dead'. Equally cheesy, twice as morbid.**

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all related titles. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. Etc., etc., please don't sue me.**

* * *

A lone figure walked a dusty gravel road. His worn boots left no mark in the dirt he trod upon, the road was traversed so much that it had been ground flat. He paused for a moment, as though memories were returning to him, lost for a long time. He took one breath, and continued on his way.

It was early morning, and the sun was just peaking over the top of the hills, spreading warm light all over the valley beneath it. Morning dew still sat in fat droplets on the grass, and the only noise was the rustling of livestock as the shifted in their pens. A soft breeze played across the earth, playing with the traveler's long hair and whipping his coat around his knees. He stopped at the edge of a cobblestone fence, and glanced up at the modest yellow farmhouse that stood behind it.

"I'm home," he murmured quietly to himself. Then turning around, and looking down the road he had just come from, he added,

"But not for long."

Winry awoke early in the morning as she usually did, but was reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed for the cold wooden floors and chilly air that lay outside her bedroom. Song birds sang softly outside on the lawn, and the sun shone through her window, illuminating the sheen of metal and labels on oil cans scattered around the room, tucked into corners and messily shoved on shelves. As usual, Winry's entire room smelled like oil and cold metal, but where others would find it strange and foreign, Winry found it comforting, because this is what home smelled like.

Her door opened slowly with a creak, disturbing the morning air and sending a draft to tickle against her skin. The breeze ran across her arm and then out the window. Winry smiled sleepily. The warmth and familiarity were comforting. Then, something wet, cold and very uncomforting touched her arm, causing goose-bumps to shoot across her entire body. Winry jumped.

"Den!" she yelped, bolting out of bed, glancing down at the elderly black and white dog who sat expectantly at her elbow. She sighed, running her fingers through her long hair, and set her bare feet on the cold floor.

"Fine, I'll get you breakfast..." she told the dog, yawning. She tiptoed down the stairs, skipping the third stair from the bottom, which creaked. She entered the kitchen, and pulled the dog food off a shelf above her head. She was filling Den's bowl when she heard the cough behind her. Spinning around, she jumped as she saw a man sitting at her dining room table.  
He grinned at her, and Winry became conscious that all she was wearing was a loose nightgown.

She screamed, grabbing the closest thing she could find, and throwing it in his direction. As the object hit him with a solid thunk, she opened one eye tentatively. The man had fallen off his chair, a wrench wedged securely in his forehead.

"Ouch..." he muttered, and Winry reached for a frying pan sitting on the stove.

"I guess some things never do change…" He grumbled again, sitting up to face her, face a perfect picture of annoyance. She loosened her grip on the frying pan in surprise.

"You...you're back."

"Well yeah, it seems so. Mostly because I need more space to keep all my research notes. That and the fact that my knee keeps collapsing, I think one of the gears is becoming eroded…I fell in a few rivers, so I wouldn't be surprised."

Winry stared at him for a moment, but tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffled, and yelled,

"IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS YOU IDIOT!"

The man winced, and abruptly stopped his attempt to sit up.

"You said you'd be gone for two! Maybe three! And look at the state of you; you look like a beggar who came crawling off the streets of Central!"

It was true, the brilliant red coat had faded to a dull brown, the elbows were patched clumsily, and the black design on the back was peeling off. The soles of his boots were also peeling away, revealing socks darned so many times that their original color was indistinguishable. His hair was ragged, as if he had not seen a barber in months.

"Well, things didn't go as well as I had hoped... I spent a lot of time traveling around and not getting much accomplished..."

Winry set the frying pan down on the counter, and dropped to her knees beside him. He looked at her. Down at her, she noticed. He'd gotten taller again? It was hard to believe that she had once teased the man about being short.

"Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed about you, at all," she whispered, and flung her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back, and said quietly,

"No, that's more like Al. He's the one who always couldn't accomplish anything, always picking up another stray or something."

Winry laughed, rolling her eyes, and sat back on her ankles.

"Sure, Ed. Speaking of Al, he's going to kill you when he sees that coat ruined. He made it himself with alchemy after it was destroyed on the promised day."

Ed groaned, as if he had been thinking about his punishment from Al for a while,

"Don't remind me. How is he doing, anyway?"

"Same as always. Nothing really happens these days, you know, since Colonel Mustang became Führer, everything's been peaceful. No war, no strife, and no little boys losing limbs...everything is _normal_."

"I was not little!"

Winry gave him a pointed look, and Ed glared back, but their expressions soon softened into laughter,

"Ok, maybe I was. Maybe. You said everything is normal...but what is Al's normal? What's your normal? I feel like I've been gone for more than a few years. It took me a moment to recognize you when you walked in. At first my brain was saying, 'Who's this woman in Winry's house?', and then I realized it was you…"

Winry stared at Ed for a moment. She hadn't changed at all. Sure, her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail this morning, her face had thinned out a bit, but in a good way, the infant-like roundness of her cheeks had disappeared, but nothing else had really changed.

"I haven't changed that much Ed…"

He shook his head suddenly, "Y-yes! You haven't really changed at all. It's just my life has been pretty crazy. You're the exact same as you were when I last saw you…"

Blushes both flashed across their faces, and Ed quickly added,

"…an arrogant gear-head yandere!"

"I am not a yandere!"

Ed laughed, but then frowned, and said,

"But seriously…what have you guys been doing? What's normal?"

"Al's normal is just Al. Just like how my normal is me. We're living our lives, Ed."

"So...being caring and kind, constantly bringing cats home, and keeping this place calm and boring?"

"Boring? Calm doesn't always mean boring, you know."

Edward laughed, and helped Winry to her feet. Yes, he was definitely taller than her, more so than he had been when he had left for Creta.

"So, how about we go find him and let him know I'm home?" Ed suggested, glancing around the homely kitchen excitedly, looking for his brother who could walk out any minute.

Winry hugged Ed one more time, making sure that he really was back and well. She buried her face into his coat, which, despite its unkempt appearance, still smelled like the road; sage and bracken, and just…Ed. Pulling back, she laughed,

"Geez, at least let me get dressed!"

* * *

"Alphonse! Do you have it yet?" Pinako called from the bank, waving Al's shirt in the air.

Al grimaced as he waded deeper into the icy creek. Sharp stones cut his feet, but he relished the pain, as he did with everything, from the warmth of a fire to the smell of oil that constantly occupied the Rockbell residence. He still remembered not being able to feel anything at all except emptiness.

"I'm trying, Granny. It won't move from that rock, and I'm not close enough to reach it."

Pinako fretted from the edge of the river,

"Just don't get your chest wet, you'll catch a cold!"

Al refrained from mentioning that at least he was capable of catching a cold now.

"Yeah, I'll be careful!"

The elderly woman still only worried about Al, which made him sad, in a way. She didn't seem to care that her arthritis was so bad she could barely unclench her hand around Al's shirt. She didn't care that her gray hair, that had once been chestnut, as Al had been told, had turned stark white, and she didn't care that she had managed to shrink even more. Whenever Al and Winry were worried, asking her if she was in pain after a nasty fall, or helped her reach something on a shelf out of her reach, she'd say, _'Alphonse, you're still skin and bones! I've been trying to fatten you up for years and you're still nothing more than twigs!'_, or, _'Winry, where did that scrape come from on your elbow? It looks painful, let me bandage it.'_

The sad part wasn't the fact that the woman was stubborn and refused to admit that she was becoming very old. The sad part was that the biggest problem Alphonse had was an overly dotting grandmother.

He could remember when his biggest problem was _'Oh, I don't have a body...right. And Brother's missing half of his, he's a dog of the military, oh, and we're being hunted down by invincible monsters.'_

In all honesty, Al wished that something a little more exciting would happen every once in a while.

Alphonse would later regret those words with all his mind, body and frequently transmuted soul.

Taking a few more steps forward, the current tugged at Al's legs and threatened to sweep him off his feet. He stopped, dug his feet into the bottom, and stretched an arm out towards a small rock poking out from the middle of the river.

"Come on," He growled, but then shouted in triumph as his hand reached a bundle of damp, shivering fur.

He spun around carefully, rescued cat resting in his arms.

"I got it Granny! And it's –"

Al broke off abruptly, staring over Pinako's shoulder. A scruffy blonde man was standing behind her, grin plastered on his face, and Winry waving by his side.

"Hey, Alphonse! Is that another cat?" Ed shouted, raising a hand in greeting.

"Brother?" Al cried.

Ed grinned wider, and Winry cupped her hands around her mouth,

"Come on Al! Are you just going to stand there all day?"

Al started back across the river the way he came, towards the shore, thoroughly overwhelmed by his brother's abrupt reappearance, cat clutched securely to his bare chest.

He saw Ed speaking with Pinako, but only caught the last bit of their conversation as he reached the shore.

"-and he refused your assistance? What was the idiot thinking? I know he's technically an adult, but still! What are you going to tell-"

"Granny, can we discuss this some other time? I just got back, I want to see Al and catch up with him. We were both studying different forms of alchemy; I'd like to hear what he found."

"Ed," Winry said, "Is this really the time to be comparing alchemy notes? Why don't we all head out-"

"I told you, he doesn't want help. He'll refuse it no matter how many debts we remind him of and no matter how much we pester him, he'll just…ugh. I should have never mentioned it! Just for-"

Ed spotted Al out of the corner of his eye, and ran up to embrace his sopping younger brother.

"Hey, Al. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"Brother, late is an understatement," Al stuttered through chattering teeth. They stayed like that for a few moments, before they heard,

"Nyaa!" The cat mewled between the two brothers.

Edward laughed, holding his brother at arm's length. Al had grown yet again and was at least a few inches taller than him. His hair was beginning to grow longer and darker, more like their mother's had been. Water ran from his clothes and pooled around worn boots, although his were in much better condition than Ed's.

"Grrr…You've grown again," Ed muttered, handing his brother his shirt. Al laughed, and slipped into it, setting the cat on the ground. Ed tussled his hair.

"It's great to s-see y-you again, Al," Ed yawned.

Pinako clasped the two on their shoulders. Winry grinned behind her grandmother at the brothers.

"Bed, then, Ed," Pinako ordered in her gruff voice.

"No... Al hasn't seen me in years, and…"

"Edward."

"You're no fun…"

Ed slept through most of the day, completely forgetting the alchemy notes he was supposed to go over with his younger brother. He only awoke to eat a hasty dinner and rant about the addition of his favorite white cow juice to the meal. Other than that, life continued on around the Rockbell home as they had for the last three years. Constant noise of drills and machinery hummed and clanked throughout the house from Winry's workplace, and Pinako spent her day cooking and answering the phone. Alphonse had a little more on his mind than his alleged grandmother and childhood friend. While their day flew by, and their minds were at peace knowing Edward was alive and well, Al had trouble believing that his brother was being completely truthful.

_'Ok, so Brother gets back, three years late from Creta. I know that's not too odd, he's completely irresponsible at the best of times, thoroughly rash and thick-headed at the worst, but then…what was he talking to Winry about?'_

Al absentmindedly stroked the cat that sat on his lap. It was the same one he had rescued in the morning, and now the sun was setting on the rolling fields of Resembool. He had named her Luna, although he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to keep her.

Luna purred and snuggled against Al's stomach.

'_Granny mentioned something about someone technically being an adult…making their own decisions…but what were they talking about? We don't even know anyone in Creta'_

Al was confused, but stood from the river bank anyway to head back home.

"I don't get it Luna, nothing's wrong, but something really feels off here," He murmured to the cat.

"Nyaa!" Luna meowed, but then turned and dashed off into the bushes.

Al watched her go.

"You know… I think you're right. Brother is just being the kid he's always been."

* * *

**A/N:** **Ok, points to make clear:**

**Yes, Ed left for Creta in a brown coat, but you know what, Ed without Ed's coat isn't Ed. Plus, the coat will get included in different chapters.**

**This is my first time writing EdWin (In fact, it's my first time **_**really**_** writing anything in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. Screw that, in fanfiction). So please don't expect anything professional.**

**My writing will get progressively better.**

**Well, there you have it. Drop a review that doesn't plainly say I suck. If you want to say it, then hint at it by mentioning black holes, vacuums, or yaoi-ish implications, and we are all good! I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! IF YOU ARE INTERSETED, PLEASE PM, OR REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plus One Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Thank you for your support everyone! I have a goal for the number of reviews to get on this fic, but you guys don't get to know it yet (Mostly because I'm still thinking of the goal ahahaha….)! This chapter is more humour focused in the first half, and…the opposite in the second half. Not angst just…not happy. **

**~(*^*)~ FEAR MY VOCABLUARY **

**I apologize for the frequent re-uploading and changing of chapter one, I keep forgetting things such as line breaks and chapter titles. Soooorry!  
**

**Please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

The next morning was a peaceful one, much like the day before had begun, dew, sunlight, and chirping birds. Only this time, the silence wasn't as unmitigated as it had been before, as it was broken loudly by Ed screeching his brother's name as he ran down the stairs.

Al had to give him credit, it was hard to run down stairs with only one leg and not make a complete fool of yourself. Especially when all you're wearing is your boxers.

Ed landed in a heap at Al's feet where he sat drinking coffee at the dining table. Al had decided that he didn't like coffee but would drink it anyway just to taste it. He still didn't like it very much. Al asked cautiously,

"Brother…?"

Ed looked up at him and whimpered,

"She's going to kill me. I ruined her automail the wrong way this time, I'm guaranteed a death via wrench. Legitimate death, not like I've said before!"

Ed continued,

"Would have been nice to at least of had a girlfriend first…"

Alphonse rolled his eyes,

"You ruined her automail 'the wrong way?'"

Ed didn't reply, and Al glanced up the stairs. No blonde, pony-tailed goddess of wrench-wielding vengeance had appeared, and he could hear nothing. Yet.

"Oh, Al, what am I going to do? I've been gone five years and the only gift I got her was a ruined leg, I'm dead, totally, utterly, dead."

Ed moaned, then got up clumsily and hopped to the fridge, opening it forcefully and grabbing an apple, pausing only to give the milk a hateful glare. He bit into it.

Eating. He was eating while he was concerned for his life. Alphonse sighed. Only Ed, or someone equally as out of their mind, could possibly do such a thing.

"Brother, what did you do this time?"

"Even you sound accusatory, Al!"

"Brother…"

"I…um…well, you see…" Ed muttered, and thought for a second before bursting out,

"It wasn't my fault!"

Al rolled his eyes. Of course not. It was never Ed's fault that he forgot to polish it. It was never Ed's fault that it had gotten smashed up in a fight. It was never Ed's fault that he couldn't care less about oiling it properly.

"It wasn't! I'm not kidding! I already warned her I didn't have enough space to keep my notes, so it shouldn't surprise her so much! If they had more paper in freaki-"

Ed broke off of his completely stupid excuse and stared at something behind Al's head. Al bet his life savings it was Winry from the chill that had filled the room.

"Edward."

Ed winced. Al took a sip of his coffee.

"Elric."

There was a loud series of clanking and jingling from the stairway, and Al twisted to see Winry standing at the top, holding Ed's leg out at arm's length, shaking it around. Al nearly spit his coffee out.

What Winry saw were scratches all over her life's work, what Al saw _was_ his life's work.

A series of complicated designs had been scratched into the exterior of Ed's leg. Intricate spirals and symbols had been engraved into the grill, knee cap, and even the bottom of the foot. Al was amazed that his brother had managed to record all the transmutation runes in such accurate detail. There was only two problems.

One was that Winry now wanted to kill Ed.

The other, and far more important, were the fact that the runes were clearly not Cretian. They were Xingese.

"Brother, why did you draw Xingese Alkahestry transmutation runes on your leg? I thought you were researching Cretian alchemy?"

Al didn't get an answer as Winry had taken Ed's moment of silence to bring a wrench down on his head, and was now repeatedly smashing it into his skull while screaming illegibly.

"-LEG AND EVEN AFTER HE CLEARLY STATED THINGS WEREN'T WELL YOU STILL-"

Picking up his brother's ridiculously heavy, and not to mention rusty, leg, Al ran his fingers gently along the grooves.

"-FLOUNDER ON THEIR OWN-"

'_No doubt about it, this conducts the Dragons Pulse. But wow, I've never seen circles so powerful before. What were these designed for, a massacre? With these a single girl like Mei could wipe out all of Xing!'_

Al's stomached flip-flopped at the image of Mei and tiny Xiao-Mei conquering an entire nation. She'd be so cute doing so, too.

"-YOU IDIOT!"

Al examined the runes again.

Yup, these are definitely dangerous.

"...Win-Winry! Please stop! I promise I was gonna-"

Ed broke off as the wrench hit the floor dangerously close to his head.

"-I just didn't want to make you sad and-"

"SO YOU WERE GOING TO WITHOUT TELLING US?"

Al turned,

"Winry, please stop bashing Brother. Brother, please answer my question. These circles are Xingese and can cause a lot of damage, why were you researching them?"

Ed opened his mouth as if to speak, struggling to get Winry off of him; she was pinning him to the floor.

But then he stopped, brow furrowing, like he was thinking about what to say to Al. To Al. Al thought that his brother could trust him with everything. Ed made up his mind by coughing up a large amount of blood onto Winry's overalls.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, leg temporarily forgotten for the sake of rescuing his brother from his childhood friend.

* * *

Edward was very sore the next morning. Not only was he sore from the removal of his leg, he swore that he had never been so black and blue in all his life. Plus the pounding rain against the windows was making his stump hurt too. But he has happy about one thing - he had managed to keep it from Alphonse.

Edward didn't want his brother to know. It would break his heart, not to mention his sense of reason. He'd just rush off to go save everyone, not realizing that he was probably going to die in doing so.  
He looked around the now-familiar interior of a guest room at the Rockbell's house from his perch on a chair in the corner. His well deserved perch. He had struggled to get up on it. He still didn't know how his plan would work without a leg, but he'd figure it out later...maybe he could steal a spare from the basement. He knew how to attach automail to himself, after all. Ok, he had a basic idea.

Even though he considered this to be his home, it didn't show any sign that anyone had been living in it for half a week. The walls were bare and white, like they had been when he showed up three days ago. Everything was tidy and neat. Ed's lone suitcase sat in a corner, never even unpacked.  
No, Ed had never intended to stay long. He had never intended to stay at all.  
He had to get back East, with or without his leg.

Al yawned, it was early in the morning. The house was freezing and there was a thunderstorm raging outside, but he wanted a good look at his brother's leg before Winry either destroyed it or stuck it back on Ed. Al assumed she would do the first, she'd never let anyone walk out the door with automail as rusted and broken down as that.

Al grabbed a muffin from the breadbox, yawning again, and sat down at the table to eat it quickly before inspecting the aforementioned automail. As he stood, his hand brushed a couple of slips of paper on the table. Picking them up out of curiosity, he saw that they were train tickets.

The first two were ordinary enough, Resembool to East City, East City through New Optain to Youswell. But the last one was very special. It was thicker and glossier than the first two. It was a blue ticket, instead of just a plain old white one. Blue tickets were worth a lot of money, because they were rare. The railway that the train with blue tickets was traveling on had only been built a few months ago. Also, the ticket was a one way, for one person. Alphonse stared at the ticket. The CDR, the Cross-Desert Railway… for one person. In other words, Xing. But who-

Al shook his head.

'_I'm a freaking idiot.'_

Edward attempted to get down the stairs. It was much more difficult than it had been the day before, because this time his pant leg kept tripping him. He wasn't looking forward to getting down to the basement, yet another flight of stairs. He didn't have a choice, though, it's not like he could get anywhere without a leg. Plus, if he stayed longer, Al would begin to suspect.

"Brother, why are you going to Xing?"

Face-Stairs, in more than one way.

"A-Al? I'm not going to Xing, what would m-make you say that, brother? It's a totally unreasonable accusation, I'm just walking, okay, falling down the stairs early in the morning but that-"

Alphonse knelt so his face was even with his brothers.

"This train ticket for the CDR."

Ed looked up as Al held out a thick blue slip of paper.

Ed really wish fate would stop screwing him over.

"Um…t-that's not a ticket for the CDR, yeah, not a CDR ticket," Ed stuttered lamely.

Al read the ticket again.

"Ok, Brother, now you're just being plain cruel. And mean. Not nice. The ticket clearly says 'CDR, One Way', and you're just lying!"

Ed winced. Al sounded like he was about to cry.

'_Geez, he's eighteen now, he sounds the exact same as he did when he was fourteen. And twelve. And three.'_

Al stood and pulled his brother to his feet…foot.

"Come on, just tell me! Before you go, please!"

Ed sighed.

"Al, I'm not the one to tell you. I think Mei would explain it better, anyway."

Al groaned.

"Brother, Mei is in Xing, where she's been for the last five years. Come on just-"

"No."

"No?"

"Mei."

"What?"

"Mei. Behind you."

Al slowly turned on the spot.

Lightning split the sky behind the open doorway, illuminating the young woman that stood in it, clutching her arm and wearing tattered clothing.

"A-Al-ph-phonse," Mei cried, before she fell to her knees, breathing ragged.

"Mei!?" Al rushed to her side, closely followed by his brother.

"Alphonse...Edward..." Mei breathed out, coughing harshly.

"Mei, what are you doing here? Who did this to you? Why aren't you in Xing? Wh-"

"Al, shut up," Ed said sharply. Al did as he told abruptly. Ed continued,

"Mei, what's the situation?"

Mei's breathing was becoming shallow, but she choked out an answer,

"The...Ming Clan...they ov-overran us...I escaped...but...they chased me...be careful...they might-" she broke into a fit of coughing.

"Brother-"

"Al, go get Granny and Winry. Tell them it's Mei and the situation out east is worse."

"You want me to go into Winry's room to wake her? She's a girl!"

"Alphonse, we don't have time for you to become embarrassed here! Just go!" Ed snapped.

Al scrambled to his feet to obey his brother.

He could hear Mei coughing as he ran all the way up the stairs. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine. The Mei he had seen this morning was very different from the Mei in his daydreams. Because the Mei in his daydreams hadn't been soaked in blood.

* * *

"...do you think she'll be ok, Winry?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ed, what on earth did this to her though? It's amazing she managed to get here on her own."

"Something about the Ming clan. I'd like to hear how she did it too, but in all honesty, I doubt she'll want to talk about it. Maybe Al will be able to ask her."

"Hmm. Give both of them time. When Al wakes up it'll be question after question, but then again, this is probably the first major thing you've kept from him, hey?"

"No, it's just the first thing that I've kept from him that he's found out about himself, without me eventually telling him."

Al listened as Ed and Winry conversed back and forth. He noted that he had been asleep in an armchair in the living room, and a blanket had been draped across his shoulders. He couldn't remember falling asleep.

There was silence for a moment and Al chose to open his eyes.  
He saw Ed and Winry standing across the room. Ed's leg had been reattached, and his mixed-matched feet, the metal one still rusted and dented, tapped nervously on the thick carpet as he knelt at couch level. Al could see several slim, dark braids trailing over the couch cushions onto the floor, pooling at Edward's feet.  
Ed had a hand on Mei's forehead.  
"At least her fever is dropping. The bleeding won't stop, though. Al might be able to use alchemy to seal the wounds, but I'm not sure. He might have no idea how. The Dragons Pulse doesn't come naturally to him."

"Well, it's kind of our only hope. We can't take her to a hospital, they'll ask us for her passport."

"Yeah, that sucks. Hopefully Al is able to do it."

Al sat up, and his brother's cloak, what he had mistaken for a blanket, fell from his shoulders onto his lap.

"I can."

Ed turned, and Al was surprised to see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey, Al."

"Mmph," Al yawned, standing.

He glanced at Mei, but made no move towards her. Her breathing was more even, but laboured.

"But Brother, I want to know about...everything."

Ed smiled sadly.

"Yeah, sure Al. I pretty much assumed you would make me tell you."

Al nodded and got up. He knelt next to Mei's head.

"Brother..."

Wounds covered her face and neck, some thin, white scars, others, thick bands of glossy red. Bruises covered most of her hands and forearms, revealed by an old nightgown of Winry's she wore, and blood seeped from bandages around her stomach. The worst was her arm.

Thick, white bandages had been bound to it, but crimson still seeped through them, staining the couch beneath the small woman. Al unwrapped them as gently as he could, and gasped as the wound was revealed. It wasn't the worst he had seen, but then again, that didn't account for much because the worst he'd seen had been pretty bad.

It was a single gash, but not a clean one. Sticky, dried blood coated the skin surrounding it, and fresh blood seeped around it. The wound was deep, it reached the bone, and Al sucked in a breath as he examined the severed tissues. Most of them were dead, and the few that weren't didn't look all that great.  
The worst was the infection. All around the wound, under the blood, was pink and festering. White streaks ran through the flesh, and when Al touched it tentatively, it was much too hot.  
"...um, I'm, uh...no expert a-at medicinal alchemy, but I know this tissue can't be saved, it's already dead and disconnected from the flow of her chi. The infection...I don't know...it's a wonder she managed to get here. She must have been over heated and delusional."

Ed nodded, taking the bandages from Al,

"I'm not sure how she did it, and with the Ming clan chasing her, too. I know it was a bad idea to wrap the infection, but the bleeding was my first priority."

He held out a felt pen to Al, but Al didn't take it. Instead, he held his palms out to his brother. Ed raised an eyebrow, but then sighed and uncapped the pen.

As he drew the Xingese runes he shouldn't have known on Al's hands and forearms, Ed bit his lower lip. He had missed his train to Xing, and there was no way that he was going to be able to get there for the next week, the next train from Resembool out east didn't leave until Saturday.

It was Sunday at the moment.

"Aww, the Thin Eyed Bastard's gonna kill me..." Ed moaned, and doted one last line on Al's arm.

Brother?"

"Ling's going to murder me. I promised him I'd be back within two weeks, and I won't be back for the next month!"

Al rolled his eyes,

"It's unlike you to be worried about punctually, Brother."

Ed grumbled, but pulled Winry away from Mei as Al placed his hands on her neck. Familiar blue crackling light filled the room, and the cuts and bruises on Mei's neck sealed themselves and disappeared. Al moved to her stomach, then her hands. All the scratches vanished, and Mei's hand unclenched.

Al turned to the problematic wound.

He placed his hands over it, but then paused, and pulled them away. The light from the transmutation faded, and Ed said,

"Al?"

Al shook his head.

"Can't."

"Oh...the tissue?"

"Yeah."

"Want a knife?"

"Um, Brother...

"Right...not a surgeon. Winry…?"

No…sorry, I just don't think it's safe."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to take her back to Xing, then, if that's our only option."

"It's looking like it, Brother."

The storm raged on outside, and Mei groaned once in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Edwards Three Years PART ONE

A/N: I CAN NOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH I AM SORRY AND HOW MUCH CHINESE ARCHITECT I HAD TO RESEARCH TO WRITE THIS. This is so late. And I'm sorry. Also, my free 30 day trial of windows word is expiring as I write this so I have to post this UNFINISHED chapter. You'll see what I mean at the end.

Chapter Three  
Edward's Three Years 

Everyone sat around Edward like they were back in pre-school listening to a story being read aloud. Edward shot a glance at Mei.

"Like I said earlier, Mei would probably explain it better…"

Winry shot Ed a warning glance over Al's head.

"But I can try, at least. Plus, I guess I'm the only one who can tell my side." Ed paused, searching for words.

"So you guys know I came home late. Really late. Three years late."

Winry rolled her eyes.

Ed shot her a glare, but continued,

"Ok...those three years...weren't spent in Creta. Turns out Creta was a total bust, actually. All they use their alchemy for is cooking. Like Teacher." Ed wrinkled his face in distaste.

"I headed back here after two years like I promised. I actually made it to the driveway. But, I just...felt like I had done nothing for Al. While he was researching Alkahestry that would help the Colonel - er, Führer Bastard rebuild this country, I was learning how to make pie and such in the blink of an eye.

"So I kept going east. I actually crossed the desert to Xing. Took me about a week. By that time, Al had already left. We probably past each other in the desert, now that I think about it. I don't know how things were when you left Al, but when I arrived at the Thin-Eyed Bastard's Palace, well things weren't really normal..."

A younger Ed, wearing a brighter, less patched coat, smiled cockily up at the magnificent Xing palace, a complex of several walls, gardens, rivers, courtyards, and smaller buildings surrounding a large, towering building in the centre, all surrounded by a immense wall. The wall and the hundreds of guards not intimidating him in the least, Ed strolled right up to the front gate, as if he owned the place, simply ignoring the men stationed around it when they yelled at him. He grasped the handles of the gate, pulling it open.

"WAAA!"

Ed screeched as several kunai flew towards his head. Ducking, he launched himself forward at his attacker, only to catch thin air.

"...hah?"

He looked around, left and right, to see nobody.

"You forgot to look up."

Ed looked up.

Lan Fan landed on his face.

She stepped carefully on his back, glaring.

"_The Emperor's abode is not for puny foreigners to stroll in freely. If you wish an audience with Lord Yao I suggest you-_"

"DO NOT CALL MY PUNY! OR SMALL! OR TINY! OR MIDGET! OR SHRIMP! OR LITTLE!"

Lan Fan jumped off her prey and lifted the hood from his head.

"Edward?"

The seething man glared up at her.

"Lan Fan."

The two stared at each other for a minute, until Lan Fan said,

"I was speaking in my native language, how did you understand me?"

"Al. He made he learn Xingese with him while we were preparing to leave Resembool."

"Oh."

An awkward silence set in, with Lan Fan still holding Ed's head off the ground by his hood. She had grown up quite a bit, she was now at least a foot taller than Ed, and her hair had been grown out, and was in a sole ponytail instead of a bun. She was also no longer wearing the black clothing Ed had grown to associate her with, but a plain kimono with sleeves long enough to cover her automail arm.

"You look different," Ed stated.

"So do you," Lan Fan countered. Ed had grown, albeit a little, and his hair was starting to get ridiculously long, so much that the ponytail had become an ineffective way to hide it's true length.

"Can I get up now?"

Lan Fan dropped his hood, and Ed jumped to his feet, dusting off his cloak. Lan Fan beckoned for him to follow her, as she headed back towards the palace. Ed followed her over a winding river on a set of five bridges and through another gate before they weaved through archways and gardens, which were surprisingly empty, Ed noticed. He hadn't seen Lan Fan since she had left shortly after the Promised Day, and, although they had not been very close, to Ed, she hadn't changed much at all. She was still tense and formal, as if it was her sole purpose in life to be the perfect bodyguard. Ed supposed that Ling would have rubbed off on her a bit, but apparently that wasn't the case. She still had the same air of determination and loyalty that she had when she threw bomb after bomb into the array of fire that surrounded Father. She still seemed as obedient and reliable as she had been when she severed Father's arm from Greed's stomach with a sole kunai. To Ed, Lan Fan still seemed like she was at war, just as he was in his mind. Lan Fan glanced back at him and said,

"Edward? You're staring; is something wrong?"

Ed shook his head, and stammered,

"No nothing! I…I just was thinking about the Promised Day."

Lan Fan said nothing, although she slowed down so she was walking beside him, and gave a sad nod. They continued silently, slowly making their way up to a wide staircase that spanned the length of the building. As they climbed it, Ed said,

"Pretty tight security, you know from what I could get from Al's letters, he said he got in without a problem."

Lan Fan stiffened from the temporary relaxed state she had been in, and replied curtly,

"Things have changed since Alphonse left, as things are always changing and flexing. It's no major concern, so do not worry yourself with it."

Ed blinked. It certainly didn't seem like a minor deal. Lan Fan was formal, but her voice was rarely that stiff and emotionless. He sighed,

"You sure?"

"Yes Edward. I'm perfectly sure. As the head of the place security, I can assure you that nothing is wrong. Just a small group of hooligans trying to cause some trouble. We're upping security measures for a week."

Ed nodded. They had reached the top of the stairs, and now the palace towered overhead, casting them into shadow. Lan Fan reached for the door, which was red and studded with gold balls, but then paused, and said,

"I apologize, you are here to see Lord Yao, correct?"

Ed laughed, "Well considering you're the only other person I know here except The Thin-Eyed Bastard, yeah, he's the one I've come to see!"

Lan Fan shot him a dirty look at his lack of respect for her Emperor, but opened the door.

"I'll show you the way. He'll decide what he wants to do with you."

Ed grinned, and followed her again. The floor was tiled, and made soft clicking noises as Ed's boots and Lan Fan sandal's hit it, echoing around them, as the space was completely open, and yet again, void of people. The entrance hall was large, so much that Ed could have fit Winry's entire house in it. The ceiling arched high over their heads, depicting scenes that had played out long in the past. Columns reached from floor to ceiling, and Ed found himself admiring the architecture, despite the fact that he was only here to make up for his failure in Creata. Lan Fan was waiting impatiently on the far side of the hall, but Ed dawdled being her, spinning in circles, taking in everything, the tapestries hanging on the walls, the finish on the arches overhead, the statues that framed the next set of doors.

"Quite the entrance hall," Ed remarked.

"It's called the Hall of Supreme Harmony. The emperor is enthroned here, and other events of importance are held here."

Lan Fan sounded so enthusiastic about this information that Ed was taken aback.

"Sorry, quite the…Hall of Supreme Harmony."

Ed's initial admiration and awe wore off slowly as they walked through door after door, corridor after corridor, and room after room. In fact, all the gold, red and grey started to blend and blur together until Ed felt like he was walking through a fly's eye. Lan Fan would occasionally comment on each hall, naming them for Ed. They passed on from the Hall of Supreme Harmony to the Hall of Complete Harmony, to the Hall of Preserving Harmony, then, they made it out of the 'Harmonies', as Ed had dubbed them, and made it to the Gate of Heavenly Purity.

"Lan Fan…how much farther do we have to go? I had no idea this place was so big…"

"We're almost there. Just a little further."

"You said that at the Hall of Complete Harmony…"

"Well, the Palace in general takes up a majority of the city. Normally we have horses and buggies to get around on, but due to the security measures, they have been disallowed. Oh, look at this Ed! This is the Palace of Heavenly Purity! It is the inner part of the palace where Emperor Ling lives with his wives, and it was fashioned after…"

Ed groaned inwardly. He had not intended to be walking so far, nor get a lecture on the history of the Xingese Palace, and was getting impatient. He had only had a few things to talk to Ling about, but apparently he was going to have to make a lot of things to ask up to make this trip worthwhile. He lanced to his left, and saw that the sun was sitting just above the horizon. Forget questions, Ed was going to have to stay the night.

"Here you are Ed. This is the Palace of Union and Peace. Traditionally, the Emperor would use this to host birthday parties for his wives or other important events, but, Emperor Ling has made a few changes. Tradition…isn't exactly one of his strong suits."

Ed laughed. Ling and tradition were possibly the worst combination ever. Lan Fan opened the door, a look on her face of embarrassment, as if it was a horrible sin for Ling to change his palace to fit the way he lived.

As the door swung back on its hinges, and Ed was greeted by an overwhelming wave of smell and noise. Cheering, booing, screaming, and laughing; sandalwood incense, roast meats, and alcohol. People swarmed all over the room, everywhere. Most of them having the pale skin and dark hair combination of Ling's people, but several others stood out of the crowd, Ed could spot an Ishvalan here and there, but the specter of color made it difficult. Reds and blues clashed, oranges and yellows swirled together, and Ed realized that he had been thrown head first into a wild party in full swing.

That is, that's what he thought he had encountered, until he noticed the football match playing on the theater sized television screen.

Lan Fan yelled into Ed's ear,

"Follow me, the emperor is always somewhere in the center!"

Ed backpedaled, yelling back,

"Are you sure it's safe to go through that mob?!"

Lan Fan replied with, much to Ed's dismay,

"No! But what other choice do we have?"

The two of them squeezed past as many people as they could, all of whom were cheering for their favorite team. As Lan Fan ducked under an out stretched arm, she called out to Ed,

"Do you watch football much?!"

Ed called back,

"No! I've never really been a huge fan! You know, I was a little busy recovering from automail surgery and searching for the Philosopher's Stone to get into any sports!"

"I was too busy going through martial arts training so I could adequately protect Emperor Ling!"

"Our childhoods sucked!"

"I can agree with that!"

They approached the center of the mob, and came upon one Emperor Ling, dressed head to toe in purple, with his hair up in a bun on the top of his head, and cheering on a team that Ed had never heard of.

"Emperor Ling!"

Ling spun around at the sound of Lan Fan's voice, but instead of looking annoyed at the interruption, he looked solemn and worried. Lan Fan whispered something in his ear, and he glanced up at Ed.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Aren't I evil, leaving you there? Oh well. This fic isn't flowing easily, but I will still try my best. I WILL OVER COME WRITERS BLOCK! Please leave a review, and I apologize for the crappy cut off cliffie thing.


End file.
